Printed circuit boards are conventionally manufactured from dielectric materials such as glass fiber laminates (known as FR4 boards), polytetrafluoroethylene, and like materials. On one of the surfaces of such boards, or between layers of dielectric materials, are circuits, usually formed of copper. The circuits are commonly formed by photolithographic methods, sputtering, screen printing or the like (for circuits disposed between layers, the circuit is applied to the dielectric material before formation of the laminate). In addition, LEDs are often disposed on the surface of the boards, in contact with the circuits on the surface, and can generate substantial amounts of heat that must be dissipated for the LEDs to operate reliably and to their intended performance levels
As a result of the presence of LEDs, the amount of heat that print circuit boards must help dissipate can be significant. So called “thermal boards” are being developed where a layer of a heat spreading material such as copper or aluminum and alloys thereof is laminated with the dielectric material, on the surface opposite or in layers opposing that of the circuit and heat-generating components, to act as a heat spreader for the heat generated from the electronic components. It is important that the heat spreader be located such that at least one layer of dielectric material separates the heat spreader from the circuit(s), since the heat spreader materials are typically electrically conductive, and would interfere with the operation of the circuits if they were in contact.
There are several commercially available “thermal boards,” sometimes called metal core printed circuit boards (MCPCB), such as Insulated Metal Substrate™ thermal boards from The Bergquist Company, T-Clad™ thermal boards from Thermagon, HITT Plate boards from Denka, and Anotherm™ boards from TT Electronics. These thermal boards utilize thermally conductive dielectric layers, either through filling the dielectric layer with thermally conductive particles as in the case of the first three, or as in the case of the Anotherm solution, through a thin anodization layer on top of the aluminum heat spreader layer. The use of thermally conductive particles can be expensive, however, and the subsequent layer must be thick enough to ensure it is pin-hole free, adding to thermal resistance in the design. Additional limitations of this approach arise from the lack of flexibility to fabricate bent or non-planar circuit structures, and the fact that the dielectric material covers the entire surface of the heat spreader layer. The use of anodization as the dielectric layer attempts to overcome some of these issues, but forces the use of aluminum as its heat spreader layer, since copper cannot be anodized. Since the thermal conductivity of aluminum is significantly less than that of copper, this can be a thermal disadvantage. All of the foregoing approaches, however, can suffer soldering difficulties, since the same heat dissipation properties that are useful during the operation of the printed circuit board and components, inhibit an assembly process that requires point sources of heat for soldering (such as hot bar bonding, for example).
To overcome some, but not all of these issues, traditional printed circuit boards can be married to a separate metal heat spreader layer in a separate process. In this arrangement, the printed circuit board can be designed with thermal vias (typically drilled holes that are plated with copper) to conduct heat better through the unfilled dielectric layer of the printed circuit board, but these may only be used in applications where electrical isolation from component to component is not required.
Moreover, traditional heat spreading materials like copper or aluminum also add significant weight to the board, which is undesirable, and the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of these materials may not closely match that of the glass fiber laminate, leading to physical stress on the printed circuit board with the application of heat and, potentially, delamination or cracking.
Additionally, since the heat spreader layer on these boards is comprised of an isotropic, thin (relative to its length and width) metal material, heat tends to flow through the thickness of the heat spreader readily, and resulting hot-spots can occur in the location directly opposite the heat source.
Another type of circuit assembly, referred to in the industry as a “flex circuit,” provides similar heat management problems. Flex circuits are formed by providing a circuit, such as a copper circuit as described above, on the surface of a polymer material, such as a polyimide or polyester, which functions as the dielectric layer. As the name suggests, these circuit materials are flexible and can even be provided as rolls of circuit materials that can later be married to a heat spreader layer like copper or aluminum. While very thin, the dielectric layer in flex circuits still adds appreciably to the thermal resistance in a given design, and suffers from some of the same issues observed in printed circuit boards. The use of thermal vias is still limited to electrically isolating applications as described previously. And as is apparent, the use of rigid metallic layers, such as of copper or aluminum, does not allow one to take advantage of the flexibility of flex circuits, where such a characteristic is important in an end-use application.
The use of an LED in operative contact with a thermal pathway extending through to a heat spreader, especially one formed of sheet(s) of compressed particles of exfoliated graphite or a heat sink or other thermal dissipation article can remedy many of the disadvantages encountered with the use of copper or aluminum heat spreaders.
The use of various solid structures as heat transporters is known in the art. For example, Banks, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,080 and 5,224,030 discloses the utility of diamonds and gas-derived graphite fibers, joined with a suitable binder, as heat transfer devices. Such devices are employed to passively conduct heat from a source, such as a semiconductor, to a heat sink.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,263, Krassowski and Chen disclose the incorporation of a high conducting insert into a heat dissipating component such as a graphite heat sink base in order to conduct heat from a heat source through the thickness of the component, and from there in a planar direction. However, nothing in the Krassowski and Chen disclosure describes conducting heat from a heat source through layers of a relatively non-conductive material like a dielectric layer of a circuit assembly.